Taylor Hillridge
Taylor Hillridge is the main character and the main protagonist of the film Cyberbully. She attends Mountain High School, along with her friends Samantha Caldone and Cheyenne Mortenson. Her birthday is April 23. she is kind, caring, unpredictable, and smart Taylor had a little rivalry with a girl in her class, named Lindsay Fordyce. At the time, she ignored the insults Lindsay came at her with. She had a crush on a boy named Scott, and Cheyenne encouraged her to ask him out, but Samantha did not like the idea of them together. Taylor and Samantha joined a website called Cliquesters.com. Cliquesters asked some really pervy questions for her account. The trouble begins when Taylor joins Cliquesters and, unbeknownst to her and everyone else, gets her account hacked by her brother (until he tells her before getting grounded by their mother). She ends up really upset, but then her problem is, for now, fixed. For this incident, Taylor couldn't get on her computer for 3 days. However, just when things have gotten better, Taylor meets a stranger on Cliquesters named James Petitious, who was a nice guy who could relate to Taylor's stories. To Taylor and her friends, he seemed nice at first. But then he says he slept with her. She tries to deny the rumors, but fails in doing so. As a result, she ends up in tears once more. Cheyenne gets upset because while Taylor is being the target of Lindsay's insults, Lindsay calls Taylor, Samantha, and Cheyenne skanks, she gets upset having never been called a name at school before. Scott believes the rumors about Taylor and James, which gets Taylor upset, because she did not want Scott to have that impression of her. Samantha gives up being Taylor's friend after being told by her that she mostly cares about what Scott believes in these rumors. Taylor's gay friend Caleb, tells her that he understands what she's going through. Taylor doesn't get that Caleb's problem in getting cyberbullied are just as bad as hers. Little did she know that someone close to her was James. The rumors were getting more and more bad by the minute. Lindsay posts a video with one of her friends, trying to comedically portray Taylor and James during the rumor of Taylor getting an STD from James. At the end of they video, Lindsay calls Taylor a "Dirty... Little... WHORE." Eventually, Taylor goes over the edge and posts a video saying she's had enough and is going to commit suicide. Later on Samantha sees the video and immediately runs to Taylor's house. With Taylor's brother, Eric, on the computer playing games and not caring at the moment, Samantha asks him where Taylor is and he says "How should I know? I'm grounded." She then runs upstairs and doesn't see Taylor in her room, but sees her laptop open showing her page and the video. She then goes into the bathroom only to see Taylor trying to open a bottle of sleeping pills. They wrestle for the bottle and then Eric runs upstairs after hearing their screaming. Taylor's mother comes home followed by the paramedics. The bottle opens spilling the pills all over the floor. Then Taylor's mother comes in and sets her down, holding her while she cries. Taylor is taken to the hospital, and Samantha ends up feeling horrible and guilty (along with Eric). She then admits on Cliquesters that she was posing as James and then she's tackled by insults on there, ending up with her feeling even more guilty and miserable, which she tells Taylor about. Taylor is then invited to a program where people can talk about the problems in their lives; she sees Caleb there. Then she hears the stories told by the others in the room about their problems with cyber-bullying and how to fix it by not making it worse. Taylor then decides to join in instead of just listening, because she is able to relate to the others in the program. Then she and her mother go to an office where Samantha and her mother are called, so she can tell her about what happened. They both decide to go back to school. There in the cafeteria, Cheyenne, Samantha, and Taylor stand up for themselves and Scott and everyone else joins in, too. They tell Lindsay and her friends, what is wrong with them and how stupid they were to do all the horrible things they did, making them leave the cafeteria, defeated. They feel like things were back to normal, and they were. Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Victims Category:Genius